


Vamped

by wonderminterplus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humor, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for the HSO first bonus round, which is allowed to be posted other places. I just hadn't gotten to it before XD</p>
<p>John meets a less then stellar vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vamped

John Egbert was having a fairly normal night until the vampire stepped out. He knew it was a vampire because of the almost cliche vampire outfit he was wearing. The key word being almost as his cape color selection was purple instead of black. Seemed like a strange color for a vampire, but who was he to judge?

Oh, and the guy had fangs. So yeah, vampire.

Shocked by the fact that there was a honest to goodness vampire in his path John froze. Smirking the vampire lunged forward to attack his prey and sink his fangs into Johns unprotected neck.That was when the vampire tripped over his own cape.

“The fuck?” the vampire cried before face planting on the ground.

He should have ran. Or looked for something to make into a weapon. Instead John started to laugh.

“Shut up!” the vampire snapped.

He was starting to get onto his feet when a wrong step made him trip over his cape again. John laughed harder.

“This... oh man this is great!” John said between laughter. “You’re hilarious buddy.”

The vampire hissed a bit, managing to get to his feet now and ran a hand through his hair with the purple streak in it, to assure that it was not totally messed up.

“My name is Eridan. Not buddy. And you shouldn’t be laughing. I’m a vampire!”

“You’re not a very good vampire.” John noted. “If anything, you’re pretty bad at this.”

Eridan glared at the mortal.

“I am not bad at this! I have the cape and everything!” Eridan said as he swished said cape.

“Having a cape doesn’t make you good at being a vampire. Not to mention shouldn’t it be a black cape. I thought black was a vampire thing.” John said. “That and I think your cape is too long.”

“Starting to get that idea... I would have went after you earlier but I’ve tripped up so many times tonight-”

“Wait. Have you been following me all night?” John asked.

Eridan had the grace to look slightly embarrassed now.

“Since you left the theater.”

“Wasn’t there easier prey around there? I know I passed a few hobos.”

“So did I. One threw a bottle at me and told me to dress normal.”

“I repeat. Not a good vampire.”

Eridan frowned now and crossed his arms though he wouldn’t meet John’s eyes now. However, John was curious now.

“Is there a reason why you were following me instead of going for easier prey?”

Silence for a moment before Eridan finally mumbled out something.

“Just thought you were kind of cute.”

“And you were going to bite me?”

“Only a bit.”

John shook his head a bit in disbelief. After a moment of looking the clearly embarrassed vampire over John shrugged.

“Want to watch a movie?”

Eridan looked up, surprised.

“What?”

“A movie. Not exactly a date but we could get to know each other better. Though I have a strong no biting rule. We clear?”

The smile on Eridan’s face and the nod that followed showed that Eridan understood. So the two headed up the walk to John’s house. Eridan had the luck to only trip over the cape once on the way there.


End file.
